


thus far untitled twissy porn

by ScaryHandsomeGeniusFromSpace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Vault Porn (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryHandsomeGeniusFromSpace/pseuds/ScaryHandsomeGeniusFromSpace
Summary: After coming to a conclusion about the Doctor, Missy introduces something that just might kickstart their sex life.It's Twissy vault porn with pegging, what else do you want from me
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 25





	thus far untitled twissy porn

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with the introduction; I just needed a foothold before I got into it. But this is exactly what it looks like. 4k of vault PWP inspired by a certain number of implications I noticed during the watchalong of DW and DiH.  
> title is a work in progress  
> Enjoy

They’ve been having this conversation for a while. Not directly of course. The Doctor has freaked out every time they reach the topic.

Something that they never had issues with in the past.

Sleeping together. Having sex.

Fucking.

Whatever you want to call it, the Doctor keeps stammering over the subject whenever Missy would bring it up.

It's almost like they don't like the fact that she's-

Oh.

That must be it.

They don’t like the idea of her not having a dick anymore.

Missy purses her lips in consideration. That's a bother. A slight issue.

But it's the 21st century. Well, it's not; it's 1981. But she knows exactly how to get around that little issue, courtesy of a very simple human invention...

When they come to visit her in the vault a few weeks into her imprisonment, she brings it up.

"Darling."

The Doctor glances over at her. Their smile is slight, but it's there. She can see it in their eyes "Yes?"

"I have a... solution. To our problem."

The Doctor frowns "What problem?"

They're being innocent. They know what they're doing. The slight smirk proves it to her.

"The sex thing, darling. We've had ample opportunity to sleep together, but we're just not there yet."

The Doctor flinches slightly. If she hadn't have been looking straight at them, she would've missed it. Their eyes dart down to their hands and they obviously have to think for a long time before speaking "What do you have in mind?"

"I have a strap on."

It clearly causes their brain to short circuit. They blink and speak.

It isn't particularly coherent.

"That wasn't a word, darling. Take a few deep breaths and reconsider."

They still can’t seem to form sentences even after following her advice. Missy rolls her eyes at them fondly “You’ve missed it, I know you have. I certainly have. Sitting down to piss is an awful bother.”

They take her hand as she comes to stand in front of them. Their breathing has calmed down, but their eyes are still wide "I have," they confess "But I don't..."

"Take your time."

She doesn't want them to rush into it. As much as she's desperate for them to say yes, she doesn't exactly want them to say it just for her.

As much as she's thrilled by the concept of being the Queen of Evil, there are some boundaries she won't cross. And a 'no' is a definite boundary.

They walk away from her that day. She acts as bothered as she feels, waving them away with a flick of her hand.

She knows they'll come back.

-

The Doctor returns a few days later. They sweep across the room, taking Missy’s face in their hands and kissing her gently. She was hoping for something a little more passionate like their first in these bodies, but it’s sweet and chaste like their second.

Fortunately, it does mean that her head’s clear when they break away “Is that a yes?”

“It’s an ‘I haven’t thought about anything but that in the past few days’.”

“Good.” She offers another chaste kiss and goes to get the supplies “You douched, right?”

She can hear the blush even if she can't see their face “I... yeah.”

“Good. Humans can be quite inventive at times, can’t they?”

They don’t reply, so she cuts the small talk and goes to rifle through her drawers for the toy they’d be playing with. The strap on of course came with a toy. She remembers when she first purchased it from the sex shop, eyeing the pretty girl at the counter and offering a salacious wink as she bagged it up. The girl had blushed quite considerably and she had walked away happy.

The toy is, unfortunately, not one that slips inside her. It doesn’t vibrate. It’s just large and present.

There is, fortunately, a little ridge on the crotch area she can imagine being quite nice against her as she moves. She can’t wait to try it out.

She comes back over to the Doctor, holding the strap on by the base of the dildo. They’ve only taken their jacket off, bless them, and they’re fumbling with a large bottle of what looks like lube.

She’s partially relieved, but mostly hurt that they didn’t trust her to provide her own.

Regardless, she brandishes the toy aloft and the Doctor’s eyes widen “It’s big.”

“Yes, it is rather.” They’re going to need the extra lube.

“It’s like a fucking Pringles can.”

She frowns. She’s not exactly familiar with the terminology, but it’s slightly wider than the circle she can make with her thumb and forefinger “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“It’s purple.”

“I have an aesthetic.” She actually has a few others, just to make sure that she has one to match every outfit. It doesn’t do to be wearing dark purple when your strap on is dark green. Those complementary colours are awfully clashing...

“It’s going to hurt.”

She sighs “I suppose so. Do you want something to drink?”

“No. I want to...” they blush deeply and she raises an eyebrow. They duck their head and it comes out in a rush “Iwanttofeeleverysecond.”

Adorable! “You are sweet when you don’t have those dreadful bores dragging you down.” She’s already unbuttoning her jacket and the Doctor begins to stare the moment the slightest hint of her bra is unveiled.

They really do have no respect.

She gestures at them “I’m not shagging you if you’re wearing all of that. Go on.”

They strip quickly as though they were waiting for the command.

They probably were.

Their clothes are in a neat pile on the floor before she knows it and then their hands come up to her shoulders. Their gentle touch is hesitant and she guides their hands to her back to help her remove her bra.

She expected to be commanding them to do so, so she’s impressed when they hold it up triumphantly. When they’re both naked, she holds up the strap on. “Help me.” She gently commands, and the Doctor’s hands shake as they hold out the leather to allow her to step into it. The look on their face is an odd mixture of trepidation and unfiltered nervousness, but their hand lingers on the fake cock. They murmur something and she glances down at them “What?”

“Plastic. Feels... weird.”

Missy rolls her eyes and pouts “I wish I had a real one too but unfortunately we don’t always get what we want.” She clicks her fingers and points to the desk next to the piano “Table.”

They don’t move fast enough for her liking, so she shoves them onto their back on the desk. It’s a good level; waist height, but not too tall, so she could stay standing or get up onto it without any trouble.

She glances down at the Doctor, and their nervousness starts to manifest in words “I don’t think I can-“

“Hush.” Missy places her hand over their mouth and their eyes widen in alarm. A flash of an idea pops into her head and it’s out of her mouth before she can stop it “Do as you’re told.”

The Doctor’s eyes stay wide, but they noticeably relax. The tenseness seems to disappear from their body and they let their legs part.

It comes as absolutely no surprise. The Doctor always has been like this.

And she’s always really really wanted to be the one that makes them like this.

Their Master.

Missy smiles, releasing their mouth “Good boy.”

Their breathing sounds fractured and she can only assume that it’s because they’re focusing on it too much. They part their lips to speak “Missy. Please.”

She’s been tracing their growing erection and it jerks at her words “Call me by my name.”

They let out a small sound “Mistress.”

“Good boy,” she whispers again and reaches for the lubricant “Now stay still.”

She feels them tense as she slides her first finger into them and mutters “You’re tight. You haven’t done this since-“

“Darillium,” they puff “No I haven’t.”

“Pity. Humans have no taste.” She considers “Your homework task is to buy a dildo. It’ll make my job a lot easier next time.” She adds another finger and they wheeze slightly “Oh none of that, darling. Not yet anyway. Still got a few more to go.”

They’re rocking back against her when she adds a third finger and starts pumping them in and out. She’s about to add a fourth when they take her hand and whisper “Please.”

“What, now?” She looks down at her strap on, and back up at them “I don’t want to hurt you, darling.”

“Please. Please.”

“Tell me.”

They stammer a little but then nod. Their eyes close and they don’t seem fully aware of what they’re saying “I want your big cock inside me, fucking me open. I want to be absolutely wrecked, my mind completely empty, except thoughts of ‘yes’ and ‘please’ and ‘more’. I want- I need to be full again. I need you inside me. Please.”

She falters. She never could resist their begging.

They must know what they’re doing. They look so bloody innocent, but that gorgeously low accent explaining exactly how they want to be fucked means their innocence  _ must _ be a ruse.

An act.

It has to be.

“Well, if you do insist on begging so beautifully. Breathe in.”

They nod and the second she feels their lungs inflate, she presses the toy into them. They instantly tense, and she feels around mentally for the barrier between her mind and theirs. It has a little area where she can break through, so she lightly taps and it crumbles.

She’s not in deep enough to hear their emotions, but it’s enough to let her leave a little message ‘Relax. Don’t tense.’ 

They meet her eyes and in a gesture of trust that almost makes her blush, their eyes close and they sink down. They begin to shake and despite only being in the vague outskirts of their mind, she can feel just how much it is. She can feel the slight burning pain alongside the overwhelming stretch that keeps ebbing away into ridiculously intense pleasure.

And there are still a few inches to go.

She shoots them an ‘Enough teasing’ in a growl. She grips their shoulders hard and shoves the rest of the way in.

It elicits rather a lovely squeal from the Doctor.

She’s still partly in their mind and she gets a broken message of ‘wasn’t a squeal’ before the previous feelings completely overwhelm it.

She comes back to the present and sees that they’re panting. Heavily. 

“Alright there, darling? Nice and full for you?”

Part of her doesn’t want to move. She wants to just rock herself against the toy, rubbing her clit against the little nub on the toy until she reaches orgasm a couple of times and then just leave it inside them.

After all, they look so pretty like this. Eyes tightly shut, long legs gripping her waist, wild curls messy.

And their  _ expression _ .

It’s somewhere between agony and ecstasy and she adores it.

She makes a mental note to render them like this more often and whispers “You want me to-“

“Justgivemeaminute!” It comes out in all one breath, the Doctor’s hands reaching and pulling her close. They look exhausted and terrified, and she strokes a hand through their hair. The curls are remarkably soft, something which comes as somewhat of a surprise every time she touches them. It’s very good of them to grow them out after all.

Gives her something to hold onto when they’re licking her pussy.

She leans down to kiss them and they kiss back immediately, their hands carding through her hair and their hips twitching slightly. She gains control of the kiss pretty quickly and finds the slight break in their mental barrier even quicker, and pushes thoughts of ‘It’s okay, just breathe’ through it. She’s concerned that they’re going to hit their respiratory bypass system purely through taking the fake cock, and she can’t have that.

They take the order at face value though, taking exaggerated breaths between kisses. She sends through another ‘good boy’ and their next breath is a whimper.

She waits until their heartbeats feel less overwhelming and she looks down at them to gauge their expression.

“Any better?”

It clearly takes them a lot of energy to form the words, but they speak anyway “Yes. Yes. More. Please.”

She pulls out of them slowly and they begin to gasp, letting out whines that seem entirely involuntary. She positions the fake cock at their entrance again and hisses “Use my name.”

“Miss-Mistress. Please.”

She tightens her grip in their hair and they gasp as she tugs their head up “I said my name.”

“Master!”

She doesn’t realise that’s what she wants until they say it. She breathes into their ear “Good boy,” as she pushes her cock into them. She feels their hands tighten on her shoulders as they gasp and she grins “Come on, darling.” She begins to thrust and it immediately sends vibrations thrumming through the toy. The harsher the thrust, the better it is for both of them. She gives a particularly rough one and they both groan loudly.

She must have hit their prostate square on.

Which, given the amount of beating her clit’s getting, makes it fair enough.

She was right about the little ridge. As she thrusts, it rubs hard against her clitoris and causes her to gasp loudly as pleasure shoots through her.

Her first orgasm comes embarrassingly quickly. Thrumming through her as she starts her thrusts. The Doctor doesn’t notice, fortunately, too lost in the sensations and busy trying not to let their hand drift down to their cock. She spots it as stars attack her vision and with the energy not taken up by orgasm, she takes their hand and pins it above their head.

They whimper loudly and she reprimands them mentally, leaning forward to hiss “You will do as you’re told or you will suffer the consequences.”

Their eyes go wide at her words, the pale grey slowly being overtaken by their dark pupils and she sniggers breathlessly.

This version of the Doctor really is a bottom...

She logs the idea away for future reference and in a breathless exchange of ‘contact’, she ducks into their mind.

It makes her laugh.

Usually, there’d be an idealised version of their sexual position. Like when they first did it, she’d been imagining a desert island and the Master had chuckled at the ridiculously human-like basis of it.

But now...

Everything is exactly the same. She’s just fucking them on the piano instead of the desk.

She laughs aloud as she breaks from their mind and the Doctor smiles back at her. They’re forcing themself to sit up, and the new angle causes a different way for the toy to stimulate her clit.

It’s bloody gorgeous.

She changes her thrusts into wide circles so she doesn’t get off again too quickly and my god, it was the right choice. The Doctor cries out loudly beneath her as she moves and she hauls them up so they don’t fall. They feel completely boneless in her hands, just letting themself submit to the pleasure and Missy’s erratic thrusts.

Her orgasm feels like long ago as she returns to the faster movements of her circling hips and her clit acts like she didn’t just cum like a fucking freight train.

Fuck. This being a woman thing is bloody brilliant, isn’t it?!

She feels her cunt begin to spasm as she moves and she fucks through it. She ignores the Doctor's whines as she just focuses on her own pleasure. All that matters now us chasing her orgasm.

It makes her, as usual, begin to crave the feeling of something inside her. The clenching her cunt does whenever she fucks hard makes her want to have a big, thick cock like implement inside her.

But then sense overtakes her again, and the realisation that she’s fucking her former wife turned enemy turned friend turned... whatever the hell this is... comes back.

And the sheet thought of it makes her orgasm overtake her.

It takes a few seconds for her to come back to herself after that. She glances down at the toy and it’s becoming drenched in her cum. A bloody slippery mess that makes her legs shake when she looks at it.

And as for the Doctor, they look like they’re about to drift off into space. They’d probably want to cum themself if she hadn’t explicitly ordered them not to.

More fond memories of Darillium come to mind and Missy smiles. That time when Jack Harkness showed up and the Doctor had lain on their back while they licked Missy, River sat on their cock and Jack took them hard up the arse. The only problem there had been the amount of time they’d passed out for afterwards.

Missy still wasn’t a fan of the freak, but he had one hell of a cock, and watching him fuck the Doctor while they plunged in and out of River had been a joy in itself.

For reference, the Doctor was relatively silent whenever they fucked someone. A bit of laboured breathing is the best you get from them.

But when you fuck them...

They shriek as she grazes their prostate and she smiles into the rough kiss that follows it. They bite at her, chasing her tongue into her mouth and jerking at every thrust she gives them. Their mind is an absolute mess of ‘fuck fuck fuck fuck’ and she can’t tell whether they mean it as an expletive or an adjective.

She’s slowing the thrusts in an attempt to stave off her third (and probably final) orgasm for just a little while longer despite how she can feel it dancing on the edge and the Doctor whines in response. She doesn’t feel bad. She’s got off twice already, and she’s desperate to get off one more time before they do. 

So she does what she was planning to do from the start. Shoves the fake cock into them fully and lets the little nub on the end near her clit rub it again and again. 

They start thrashing and she takes it as her cue to slow down, circling her hips in a way that she knows nails their prostate. They wrap their arms around her in an attempt to bring her closer, whispering glorious utterances of ‘Please, harder’ and ´you fuck me so well, Master.’

Well, if they can still talk, she’s still got work to do.

They’re crying when she speeds up again, just completely overwhelmed by feeling and she leans down to lick at the saltwater. “Want something?”

“Missy. Master. Please.”

Their skin is hot and their words come in puffs of exhaustion. High on adrenaline, she feels no need to admit to the same exhaustion the Doctor clearly feels. It’s relieving to know that even now she’s got the upper hand.

Especially when they’re calling her Master...

Her words come with their usual composure “What is it you want?”

Their hand slowly reaches down to grasp at their cock and she takes their wrist in a firm grip “No touching.”

“Please, sir!”

“Sir?” She teases, watching them blush as they realise what they’ve said. She ignores how fucking wet that nickname made her, chalking that down to the general situation.

If she admitted to liking ‘sir’, she’d never hear the end of it.

The Doctor doesn’t seem to notice anyway, closing their eyes and whimpering “Please! Please!”

“No.” Missy snaps, pulling their hands away from where they’re wandering to their cock and returning them to her shoulders “Come on my cock or not at all.”

“I can’t!”

“You can and you will,” she looks them deep in the eyes as she continues to fuck, faster and faster, harder and harder. It’s sending her over the edge for the third time, but she fucks through it, clenching her teeth as her orgasm shudders through her “Cum for your Master.”

They seize up almost immediately. The command does something to them, like they’ve been wanting to follow it their entire life and their cock immediately spurts, painting her stomach in white.

If she’d been wearing her dress, it would’ve stained the fabric.

Missy slowly lets herself collapse on the Doctor and their hands come around her shoulders gently.

“Good boy. Good girl. Whatever you are, you’re good.” They practically purr at the reassurance and she makes a mental note about researching gender later. Despite their clear exhaustion, their legs don’t loosen and she’s stuck. A big ridge brushing again her now wildly over sensitive clit and a huge cock probably brushing over their wildly over sensitive prostate.

She should probably leave. As she pulls back, she takes in the Doctor. Their eyes are completely unfocused, blurry and staring into the middle distance, their mouth is slack, vaguely formed into a smile, and their chest is covered in their release.

She puts her hand on her chest and it’s sticky.

Ew. “You should clean up after yourself, darling.”

No response. They don’t even look like they’ve registered she’s talking.

Missy states down at their face. Gently avoiding her sore clit, she gives a thrust with the toy to get their attention. “Do you remember your name?”

The Doctor blinks, a slight lick of sense falling over their face. They give an exhausted giggle “Fuck kinda question is that?”

“The one that proves that I care-“

“Shh. Cuddle.”

It’s a bit awkward on the table, but they still bury their head in her hair affectionately when she obliges “Dizzy.”

“It’s a lapse of endorphins, darling.” Their eyes are still slightly unfocused and their head tilts a little. They’re clearly trying to focus, but their mind is a million miles away. Stuck with something to say, Missy grins to herself “God,” she lets the grin take over her face as she takes in what she’s done to her long time friend “I’ve fucked you absolutely silly, haven’t I?”

They giggle, rolling back and pulling her towards them “You’re pretty. You’re really pretty.”

She ducks into their head to have a little check and it all seems perfectly fine. Everything appears to be in order.

They’re just a little overwhelmed.

She leaves their head after a glance and gently unwinds herself from their grasp. “Come on.”

They let her go with a slight grumble and she smiles “You do realise I’m making a list of your kinks? Piano sex, punishment, calling me Master; they're all on the list.”

They don’t say anything. Not even a blush. A little disappointing to say the least.

Still, she wasn’t lying when she said she was making a list.

It can be a nice surprise.

She taps their thigh and after a huff, they unwind their legs from her waist. The feeling was glorious, but she’s hot and sweaty and just wants to sleep. She grabs their hipbones and watches them as she pulls out. Their hole stretches as she gets pst the widest point and their hands tighten on her shoulders, and then it lets go with a soft squelch. It’s still stretched obscenely and she’s pretty sure she could shove a few fingers in with ease and bring them off again. 

They whimper at the rather loud thought and she grins “Don’t like that, do you? How do you feel?”

“Empty,” they whisper and she strokes their face sympathetically “Please, Master. Need something.”

“Stay,” she orders. They do because of course, they do. They look exhausted, sweat dampening their curls and the remnants of tear tracks across their face. She rifles through her stuff and finds what she’s looking for fairly quickly. After a brief wipe down with a wet wipe, she returns to the Doctor. Their eyes are scrunched up and they’re partly on one side, their legs still folded up to their stomach. Perfect. They whimper a little as she touches their lower back and freezes when she presses the long plug into them. Their breathing still comes fast and she strokes their hair fondly as she whispers in their ear “Keep you nice and full and open for your Mistress.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s okay.” They rub their cheek against the table, curling up further and she can’t help but smile at them. “Over to the bed. Go on. No more table.”

They still look exhausted, but they push themself up and stagger over to the bed while she rids herself of the strap on. Her clit pulses as it rubs against it and she grins.

It goes back in the plastic bag she keeps in the drawer and a reminder to clean it come morning.

She turns back to the bed. The Doctor has quite literally done as she asked, dropping themself onto the bed.

She would criticise them, but as she nears them, it becomes pretty obvious that they’re asleep. Fast asleep.

_Old bastard_ , she can’t help but think fondly as she joins them. They make no sound as she shoves them over to the other side and she stifles the snigger.

She picks up her latest box of chocolates she ordered from the Doctor’s eggy servant and sets her laptop between them. It’s been disconnected from any possibly harmful websites, but she still has Netflix, which she’s quite pleased about.

Though how the Doctor managed to give her internet access in the 1980s is still a very valid question.

Shaking her head, she clicks on the next episode of that annoying American ethical show the Doctor likes and leans over to stroke their hair. When they become a bit more conscious, she’ll consider teasing them. Do stupidly nice things like stroking their hair and feed them her chocolates.

But for now, she’ll let them rest.


End file.
